Las promesas también se cumplen
by taniadh
Summary: One-shot. Final del capítulo 4x11 "Shattered Sight". Emma y Elsa necesitan algo más que romper la maldición y salvar al pueblo para continuar con sus vidas y superar la pérdida de Ingrid. [El Captain Swan, como en todas mis historias, ni aparece ni existe]


_AN: No estoy nada contenta con el final de este capítulo y cómo han tratado a Ingrid. Creo que podían haberla redimido como a tantos otros antes y podía haber vuelto a Arendelle con sus sobrinas y encontrar la felicidad que también merecía. Pero como no quiero enfadarme aún más con los guionistas he escrito esto para poder aliviarme un poco y pensar que no todo fue en vano. Espero que os guste. Los comentarios son MUY bien recibidos._

* * *

><p>Emma estaba en medio del bosque apoyada contra uno de los árboles mirando la entrada de la que fue la guarida de la Snow Queen, porque la que erigió ese pequeño palacio de hielo era la Snow Queen no Ingrid. Le dolía demasiado pensar que era Ingrid. A pesar de que en aquellos últimos momentos fue ella la que le habló. Y los salvó a todos.<p>

Escuchó un ruido a su espalda y al instante se giró alarmada preparada para atacar a cualquiera que se acercara. Sin embargo, nada de eso hizo falta porque en cuanto vio un destello azul sabía de quién se trataba y se relajó inmediatamente.

- Hey –saludó a la reina de Arendelle frotándose los ojos para eliminar cualquier resto de lágrimas.

- Oh, hola Emma.-saludó cortés Elsa cuando terminó de acercarse.- No pensé que hubiese nadie aquí. Si prefieres puedo irme.

Emma negó rápidamente. Ingrid era familia de Elsa y por tanto ella tenía más derecho para estar allí que cualquiera.

- No, no, quédate. Yo también pensé que nadie vendría.

Elsa terminó de cerrar la distancia que había entre ellas hasta colocarse a su lado y miró atenta a la salvadora dándose cuenta de las lágrimas que ésta había derramado. Sabía cómo era Emma para los sentimientos pero nadie mejor que ella sabía lo peligroso que era esconderlos así que colocó una mano en el hombro de la otra rubia para llamar su atención.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Yo? –preguntó Emma extrañada antes de asentir firmemente.- Sí, claro que sí.

Pero Elsa estaba empezando a conocer a la otra mujer, y la respuesta que hubiese engañado a cualquier otra persona, para ella no funcionaba. Enarcó una ceja cuestionando esa afirmación pero sin decir nada hasta que Emma no tuvo más remedio que bajar sus defensas.

- Nadie ha preguntado ¿sabes? Quiero decir, han supuesto que habíamos acabado con la amenaza, la maldición se había roto y ya está. Todo el pueblo son personajes de cuentos ellos mejor que nadie saben que hay mucho más escondido detrás de cada historia que sale a la luz, ¡por el amor de dios! –exclamó algo enfadada la rubia.- No les importa saber qué la llevo a ser de esta forma, o por qué se volvió mala. No les importa si conseguió redimirse o si había alguna forma de salvar a la ciudad y a ella. Sólo querían que la maldición se acabase y seguir con sus vidas.

Elsa frunció los labios al escuchar el tono tan punzante de Emma, nunca la había oído hablar así y, por más que le doliese, no podía hacer nada por consolarla porque todo lo que había dicho era verdad.

- ¿Has hablado con tus padres? ¿Les has contado cómo te sientes?

Emma sonrió con tristeza negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué les voy a decir? ¿Que estoy triste y quiero llorar por la muerte de Ingrid? Esa mujer que estaba loca y que quería reemplazar a sus hermanas muertas contigo y conmigo y de paso destruir a toda la ciudad. No puedo.

- No lloras por esa mujer. –corrigió Elsa acariciando el brazo de la otra mujer animándola a seguir.

- No. –admitió- Lloro por la mujer que cuando quise irme de casa no me lo impidió pero me enseñó que ese podría ser mi hogar porque a ella le importaba. Quiso adoptarme. –dijo como si fuese lo más irreal del mundo.- Quiso que formase parte de su vida y ser mi hermana mayor. Y es verdad que todo era parte de su plan pero cruzó un portal y vino a este mundo para buscarnos, no está bien pero por otra parte nunca nadie había demostrado ese interés por mí. Realmente la quise como mi familia, pensé que podría tener un futuro con ella. Y ahora ya no importa porque está muerta y a nadie le importa. –terminó de hablar agachando la cabeza intentando reprimir un sollozo.

Elsa la abrazó con fuerza queriendo borrar esas lágrimas y poder hacer algo por consolarla.

- Llorar no te hace débil, Emma. –susurró en su oído sin soltarla- Déjalo ir. –La salvadora hizo un ruido a medio camino entre un sollozo y una risa por el último comentario a lo que Elsa respondió frotando su espalda sonriendo débilmente- Era parte de mi familia y me contó algunas cosas de mi madre de cuando eran pequeñas, me hizo volver a recordarla y sentir que no estaba tan sola como pensaba. Y me enseñó a controlar mis poderes, nunca tendré mejor maestra.

Emma rió levemente con lo último antes de hablar.

- A mí también me ayudó con mis poderes.

Elsa se separó levemente para poder mirarla pero sin bajar los brazos de sus hombros, Emma tampoco retiró los suyos de su cintura lo que hacía que fuese un abrazo mucho más íntimo de lo que empezó. Pero a ninguna parecía importarle demasiado la cercanía de la otra.

- Pero, me dijiste que sólo habías descubierto tus poderes al llegar aquí –dijo confundida la reina.

- Así es. Pero ella sabía lo de la profecía así que cuando tenía quince años pensó que estaba mostrando algunas señales y que era el momento de enseñarme mis poderes así que me arrastró al medio de una carretera para que parase un coche que venía de frente.

Elsa, que ya había aprendido que los coches eran los carruajes sin caballos de este mundo, jadeó asustada al imaginárselo.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

Emma se encogió de hombros.

- Que me solté de ella a tiempo para llegar a la acera y que no nos atropellara a ninguna. Después de eso la llamé loca y tuve miedo de ella. Ingrid intentó explicármelo pero en un mundo sin magia como es este ¿cómo iba a creerla? Me fui en cuanto pude de esa casa. Y ahora, aquí estamos. Ella, la reina de las nieves se ha sacrificado para salvarnos a todos incluida a mí, la salvadora incapaz de salvar a nadie. –dijo lo último con un toque de rencor hacia sí misma.

- No digas eso. –Elsa acarició su mejilla- Intentamos salvarla pero no había ninguna otra solución y ella al final se dio cuenta de todo lo malo que había hecho y se arrepintió. Ahora por fin está con sus hermanas. Las profecías no siempre se cumplen como pensamos ¿no? Igual que el amor verdadero que rompe las maldiciones no tiene por qué ser siempre el de pareja. -Comentó elevando una ceja divertida por la alusión a sus historias a lo que Emma respondió con una suave risa sintiendo con la cabeza.

- Tienes razón. Debería intentar ver el lado bueno y recordarla por las cosas que hizo por mi. Recordarla como Ingrid y no como Snow Queen y aprender que así es como puedo acabar si no dejo a los demás ayudarme cuando lo necesito.

Elsa asintió complacida y satisfecha por sus palabras.

- Eso es. Ven.

Tomó de la mano a la otra mujer y caminó sin ninguna prisa hasta la entrada de la cueva. Soltó la mano de Emma y alzando las manos levantó un muro formado por guirnaldas y enredaderas de hielo que tapaban la abertura del escondite. Al acabar creó un ramo de flores, también de hielo, que depositó en el suelo a modo de ofrenda y respeto. Emma, sorprendida y encandilada viendo el espectáculo, como cada vez que veía a Elsa usando su magia, sacudió la cabeza para despertar de su ensoñación. Echó los hombros hacia atrás y dio varios saltitos como preparándose antes de extender los brazos y dejar que de sus manos saliesen expulsados dos ráfagas de luz, de energía, que se adhirieron a las guirnaldas, enredaderas y cada recoveco del muro de hielo iluminándolo con cientos de luces pequeñitas.

Elsa sonrió orgullosa al ver el resultado de juntar ambas magias, era una imagen preciosa y que esperase que Ingrid, allá donde estuviera, pudiese contemplar y sentirse igual de orgullosa al verlas controlar su magia así. Se alarmó al ver como Emma se movía pensando que se iría pero respiró aliviada al ver que sólo se apartaba para tomar asiento en una roca no muy lejana sin dejar de mirar la cueva. Elsa se acercó a ella esperando ser bien recibida y no importunarla, realmente no quería estar sola en esos momentos, pero sobre ese sentimiento se sobreponía el deseo de querer estar en su compañía. Cualquier miedo o duda que tuviese se disipó rápidamente cuando Emma colocó un brazo por sus hombros acercándola más. Elsa al instante se acomodó en su costado descansando la cabeza en su hombro en un gesto íntimo pero del que no se arrepentía.

- ¿No tienes que volver a casa? –preguntó temerosa de la respuesta pero queriendo saber cuánto tiempo podría disfrutar de ese momento.

Emma negó.

- David y Snow están aún más empalagosos que de costumbre después de la maldición. Y creo que van a hacer las paces por lo que sea que se hayan dicho hoy así que definitivamente quiero estar en cualquier lugar menos en esa casa.

Ambas mujeres acabaron riendo a carcajadas por el comentario.

- ¿Y tú? –preguntó Emma con la misma curiosidad.

- Anna le ha dado un botellazo a Kristoff que le ha dejado inconsciente así que creo que van a estar en los mismos términos. Así que no voy a ir a ningún lado cerca de granny's por si acaso. Y por lo que me has dicho en tu casa tampoco puedo quedarme.

- Quédate conmigo. –interrumpió Emma sin pensar en lo que decía, pero una vez dicho no quiso especificar si se refería a ese momento, esa noche o cuando tuviese que dejar el pueblo. Sólo lo dijo como lo sentía y se limitó a mirarla mientras se mordía el labio, nerviosa por cuál sería su reacción.

Elsa levantó la mirada sorprendida por la petición sin saber tampoco a lo que se refería, pero fuese cual fuese la pregunta y sus consecuencias la repuesta no variaba. Sonrió elevando una mano y liberando el labio inferior de Emma con una caricia de su pulgar.

- No hay ningún otro sitio en el que quiera estar. –admitió firmemente dejando la respuesta a la libre interpretación también.

Emma cerró los ojos sonriendo y besó la mano que Elsa sostenía contra su mejilla con ternura. Quería besarla en los labios, por supuesto, pero esa noche era para honrar la memoria de un ser querido y para sanar las heridas del corazón no para hacerle trabajar más y abrir puertas a las dudas y los miedos y las inseguridades que conllevaba cualquier comienzo en una relación o, para el caso, un beso más íntimo. Por fortuna Elsa no se sintió rechazada por el beso en la mano sino todo lo contrario. Esa noche era para descansar y asimilar. Para coger fuerzas para los problemas del día siguiente, era una promesa transformada en beso y era suficiente. Movió la mano hasta la nuca de Emma haciendo que esta agachase la cabeza y dejó un suave beso en su frente correspondiendo su promesa con otra. La abrazó por la cintura y se acurrucó en sus brazos suspirando a la vez que giraba la cabeza para poder mirar la cueva donde se había escondido su tía todo este tiempo.

Emma sonrió emocionada por el gesto de Elsa y correspondió al abrazo acercándola aún más y besó su pelo antes de ladear la cabeza y apoyarla encima de la de Elsa mirando también a la cueva.

Quizá era verdad eso de que hoy no era un día de total pérdida. Ingrid se había encontrado a sí misma, había cumplido la profecía y se había reunido con sus hermanas. A ambas les había prometido ser una familia, y aunque Elsa había encontrado a su hermana y Emma a sus padres y su hijo. Allí, en ese momento y ese lugar, con los brazos de la otra a su alrededor sintieron como esa parte de sí mismas que siempre se había sentido sola y que anhelaba compañía se iba calmando. Porque por fin habían encontrado a esa persona que las entendía mejor que nadie, habían encontrado a esa otra mitad perdida de su ser.

Sí, quizá Ingrid cumpliría su promesa después de todo. No formarían una familia como hermanas, no de ese modo. Pero las manos fuertemente entrelazadas que se negaban a separarse, que prometían, sin decir ninguna palabra, enfrentarse a los problemas del mañana hablaban de un hogar, de una familia. Hablaban de amor.


End file.
